gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dashound
The Brute Dashound is a coach featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The Dashhound was meant to be featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but it was cut for unknown reasons. Description Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Dashound was originally a vehicle meant to appear in San Andreas, however it was removed for unknown reasons. Found in files as "dach.txd", it had GTA III truck wheels, different lights and a California number plate. Basically, it is like a variant of the Bus, labeled with the same name and probably has a different performance, due to the fact that is "separated" from the Bus in the game files. Grand Theft Auto V It is a large, blue and white coach. The vehicle's name, as well as a picture of a dachshund, are on the sides of the coach. The coach also has a red and blue front bumper. It is based on the real life MCI Renaissance E series bus, while "Dashound" is a parody of Greyhound Lines. Unlike the Bus, it is rounded and has a more modern appearance, though it's still boxy on the sides and has just one door on the right, where passengers enter to sit. Performance GTA V Being a large vehicle, its speed leaves much to be desired, and, with its heavy weight and rear engine, it also leaves a slow acceleration time of 12 seconds. Its top speed is better than the ordinary bus. The powerful Inline 6 engine makes a large engine sound, sounding even louder than the Bus'. However, on the down side, its large height makes it prone to tipping over, even on the slightest of corners, so care must be taken when approaching corners, slowing down is adivsed to make a safe corner. If it does tip over, it can be nearly impossible to get back onto its wheels, the only way possible is to use props and land relief as a 'grip', wheel-spinning on a prop will result on the coach pulling itself onto its wheels. Gallery BusBetaSanAndreas.png|The Beta Dashound in GTA San Andreas. BusParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Rear view of Dashound (beta) in GTA San Andreas. Dashbound.jpeg|The Dashound on Social Club. Dashound_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Dashound-FrontQuarter-GTAV.jpg|Another view of a Dashound, in the enhanced version of GTA V. DashoundBusCenterLS-GTAV.jpg|Dashound Bus Center in Textile City, Los Santos. Dashbound-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|A billboard for Dashbound. Locations *Often found driving around Los Santos International Airport and on the Great Ocean Highway and eastern highways. *Commonly found parked near the entrance of the Hill Valley Church on West Eclipse Boulevard, Pacific Bluffs. *Sometimes seen parked on the street in Vespucci Beach. *Can be bought for $525,000from Warstock Cache & Carry (Online only). Trivia * It is very similar to the Coach, which has only appeared in the 3D Universe games, with the exception of GTA IV's beta. *Its name is possibly one of multiple plays; one is "Das hund" which is literally "The Dog" in German, which people have referred to riding Greyhound as "Riding The Dog". The other is the common mispronouncing of "Dachshund" as "Dash-hound". ** There is a mistake in GTA V, when the player enters the bus the name is misspelled "Dashhound" instead of Dashound. "Dashhound" is obviously "Dash Hound", as explained above. *The Dashound has its own station in Textile City near Simmet Alley. However, instead of the station being used by Dashound coaches, it is used as a bus station for the buses of Los Santos. This station is also encountered in the mission The Bus Assassination. *The Dashound was modeled for GTA IV as a Coach bus. This model didn't make it into the game, but it was reused for GTA V featuring minor changes. The beta model was larger and has grey schemes. *There's a glitch where if one steals a loaded Dashound, then leave it far away from the driver and walk away, the same driver will respawn on the vehicle and drive like nothing happened. Also, there is a glitch where the vehicle's wheels will move themselves from side to side, even with no driver. *Close inspection reveals that the Dashound dog is showing its penis. * The horn was alternated for the enhanced version of the game; it is much higher in pitch. ** The horn sounds very similar to the Buses horn in GTA IV. See also *Coach Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Public Transport Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Buses Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles